


Cyber Sleep

by Taimigrrl87



Category: Iron Maiden, Shinedown - Fandom, Sixx: AM
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimigrrl87/pseuds/Taimigrrl87
Summary: This is the first thing I've written in months, and it's also my first foray into post apocalyptic. Please be gentle, this isn't edited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in months, and it's also my first foray into post apocalyptic. Please be gentle, this isn't edited.

Cyber Sleep 

Falyssa’s POV: 

December 23rd, 2016- 

I woke up feeling a little nauseous. I’d been a bit… nauseated for the past week. My period was a week late. I felt a sudden rush of nausua and ran towards the bathroom. Quinton, my roommate was gone, so no pee on the toilet seat met my displeased, bleary eyes. I pulled my hair back and puked. Puked so hard that my 4:30 AM snack of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies came through my nose and mouth, which scared the shit out of me and hurt me at the same time. 

The sudden rush of pain caused me to sit on the floor and cry until the sting went away. I’d only puked that hard with a bout of gastroentestroitis. 

I walked shakily towards my bedroom in the house that I rented to my bed and scooped up my phone and called my doctors office. It wasn’t even 9:30.   
“Family Med center, this is Jaenine, how can I help you?” 

“Hi, this is Falyssa Mayhew. I just puked so hard stuff came out of my nose and I’m late. Is there any way you could get me in today? I know its Christmas eve eve.” I replied. 

“Unfortunantly, we are booked. But if you puked THAT hard, you might want to go to the ER. Is there any chance you may be pregnant?” she asked. 

“Absolutely. I haven’t used birth control since March and we don’t use condoms. I will get ahold of my boyfriend, I don’t think he’s working today. Goodyear gave him the day off and I don’t want to go to the ER by myself.” I replied. 

“That’s probably a good idea, especially if your puking that badly. We can get you in on the 27th for a follow up. Does 2:30 work for you?” she asked. 

“That sounds awesome. I’m gonna let you go and call my boyfriend. I’m kinda scared with how hard I just puked.” I said. 

“I don’t blame you. You know, with your history, you will be immediately referred to a gyno if you are pregnant.” She said. This caused my breathe to catch in my throat.  
“I know. Makes me all kinds of nervous, thinking about having another kid.” I replied.   
“I hear that. But we will see you at 2:30 Tuesday, alright hun?” she said, confirming. 

“See you then.” I replied, then hung up. 

I took a shaky breathe and then checked to see if Charles was awake. He was. 

I called him. 

“Hey dear. Kind of early for you, isn’t it?” he asked. 

“Um. Babe. I need you to drive me to Southwest. I just puked so hard my snack from 4:30 came out of my nose and I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to drive with as shaky as I feel.” I said. 

“Damn. Give me about 7 minutes. Gotta get dressed and let Adam know where I’m going. See you soon.” He said, then hung up.   
I shoved my toes into my grey Sketchers and put on my hoodie. I brushed my long teal-tinged hair outta my face and into a sloppy bun, grabbed my purse, tossed my phone in and walked to the door then walked out to the front step and waited. It was a nippy Christmas eve morning, which was somewhat unusual for Southwest Oklahoma. I heard his loud ass Santa Fe coming towards me. 

I started to walk forwards then turned and puked. Again. Right into the… whatever the hell grew next to the steps. 

“Come on, babe, I have a bag you can puke in.” He shouted. I nodded and walked shakily towards his SUV and got in, buckling the car. 

He put his hand on my forehead. 

“You don’t have a fever. But you look a little green. Hang on babe.” He said, holding my left hand tightly as he turned right onto Gore, then made a left on 52nd street. The bumps on the road made me cringe and grab for the Stripes cup with a Walmart sack in it and I puked again, dry heaving. Not much came out. Tiny bit of bile lined the bottom of the bag. 

“What did you eat last?” he asked me as he slowed to turn into the hospital. 

“Mmm. Peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. Had 4 of them at 4:30 this morning.” I replied as he parked nearish to the entrance to the ER and got out, then came around and helped me out of the SUV and locked it. 

He wrapped an arm around my waist and let me lean into him as we walked into the ER and towards the nurses station.   
There was no one in the ER waiting room. Strange. I’d been to this ER multiple times for multiple reasons and had never seen it so dead. 

I signed in and then sat down. 

As soon as I had settled into the seat, a nurse came out. 

“Mayhew?” she asked, looking right at me. 

Charles helped me up and walked with me down the hall to the triage. 

“What seems to be the issue?” she asked. 

“I woke up really, really nauseated today and ended up puking so hard that puke came out of my nose. I haven’t really felt bad, but have had some nausua when I wake up.” I answered. 

“Can you take your hoodie off so I can get your blood pressure?” she asked. I nodded and whipped it off, revealing the Motley Crue shirt I slept in. 

“Great band.” She said, flashing the devil horns. I smiled weakly, swallowing back yet ANOTHER wave of intense nausua. 

She noticed what I did and frowned, then wrapped the cuff around my arm and took my blood pressure.   
“116 over 80. Perfect. And a 99% blood o2 rate. Temp is a cool 97.5. I saw you swallow hard. Feeling like you might puke again?” she asked me as I nodded. I mentally sighed with relief as she took the cuff off. 

“Think you could pee for me?” she asked. 

“Um, resounding YES. I haven’t peed yet this morning and I have quite a full bladder.” I replied. 

She handed me a cup and 2 wet wipes. 

“Pretty sure you know the drill. Use the first, dispose, use the second, then catch me some pee.” She said with a wink. 

I nodded and walked to the bathroom, leaving Charles to stand outside the door. 

I did what she said, and emptied half of the cup into the toilet since I ended up filling it up. I screwed the lid on, wiped with the scratchy hospital-grade toilet paper, and pulled my shorts on. I went to the sink and washed my hands before putting the pee-cup into the specimen door, then walked out of the bathroom to the nurse, who led us to a private room. 

“If you feel the urge to puke again, puke into this.” She said, handing me a pink kidney-shaped pan as I sat on the gurney and reached for Charles’ hand and held it. 

5 minutes later, I hear a slight knock on the door. A no-nonsense blonde walked in, with Anderson on her lapel. 

“I really hope you’re her boyfriend. Urine test came back positive for pregnancy. We need to do a blood serum test to check the HCG levels because I have an idea about what is causing the severe nausea.” She said. I gasped in shock as I looked at a very wide eyed Charles. 

“Wow. I never thought I’d hear those words again.” I said, recovering from the shock of the news. 

“Crap.” I said, grabbing for the pan as a black woman in Santa print scrubs walked in. I finished puking. The doctor smirked and walked out. I held out my right arm so that blood could be drawn. 

“Congratulations, you two.” She said with a broad smile. Charles had a VERY big smile on his face as he texted his dad. 

“When was your last period?” she asked casually. 

“Umm.. I think it was November 9th. I remember cramping like Thor smacked me with Mjolner.” I replied. 

“Cramps suck.” She said, finishing off the sixth vial and put a cotton ball on the vein, then put a piece of masking tape over it, stood and walked out of the room. 

“Well.” I said, wiping away a tear as a hysterical giggle burst free. I was happy and panicking at the same time. Oh fuck. Oh yay. Oh Goddess. 

“Well what?” he said, looking at me. 

“Congrats, you managed to knock me up without blowing your load.” I said, then sighed. 

He smiled, then stood up and walked across the room and sat down on the bed, and scooped me up into a hug. 

“I know. And I couldn’t be happier. Tomorrow morning is going to be a lot of fun.” He said, giving my forehead a kiss, then rested his hand low on my stomach.   
Just then, the doctor walked back in. 

“Due to the extremely high levels of HCG, we are looking at twins. Due to the erratic nature of your menses, we don’t know for sure how far along you are. However, you are AT LEAST 5 weeks. Which is far enough along for you to show up on ultrasound. Vickie is going to come in with the portable ultrasound in a few minutes and we will see just how far along you are.” She said. 

“Twins?” Charles and I said at the same time. I looked at him, then looked at her. 

“Yes ma’am. Now, due to the nature of your early pregnancy, you need to take your pants and panties off. This will be a trans-vaginal ultrasound.” She said. 

“Oh, those are fun. Not.” I grumbled. 

“Had someone rough once, huh?” she asked knowingly. 

“Yes. My very first trans-vaginal. I about mule-kicked the tech in the face on reflex.” I replied with a frown.   
She laughed, shook her head and shut the door. I stripped down and put the privacy sheet on across my hips.   
A moment later, there was a knock at the door and an older blonde-bobbed nurse walked in, bright blue eyes sparkling. 

“Congrats mama. Daddy, I hope your plannin’ on stickin’ round for these two.” She said, shaking a finger at Charles as she wheeled in a ultrasound-type machine. 

“My dad, mom, brother, sister… pretty much everyone in Lawton would kick my ass if I didn’t.” he quipped. 

“Alright, scooch to the end of the bed.” She said. I did as she asked and spread my legs and lifted my knees up. She put a pillow under my butt, and put a latex free condom on the probe, then stuck the probe in. I glanced at Charles, who was white-faced at the sight of the probe going into HIS love cave.

“Just two. Looks like there are a couple of car seats in your future. Looks like… ooh, 6 weeks. Can’t tell yet if they are identical or not. Definitely in the uterus. Not ectopic.” She said, pressing a few keys on the keypad. 

“Is.. is there any way of knowing WHERE they attached? I found out in October of 2013 that I have a half inch septum in my uterus.” I asked shakily. 

“Not that I can tell, unfortunately. Who’s your gyno?” she asked. 

“I don’t have one here. I saw Meza a few years ago. I prefer his bedside manner to Zwieg ANY day.” I said. 

“Alright, cool. Here’s a couple of pictures of your babies.” She said. 

“Can he get a picture of the screen?” I asked. 

“Sure!” she chirped as he leaned in with his S5 and snapped a few pictures of the screen, then texted them to me. 

“Alright. Dr. Anderson will be back in here shortly with something for the nausea. Congrats again.” She said then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

“When should we tell the families?” I asked him. 

“I’m fine with whenever, dear. You should know that by now. I do think tomorrow would be good. Go to my parents in the morning, open our gifts and call your dad and put him on speaker phone then tell them.” He suggested. 

“Oooh, I like that idea!” I said happily. 

Just then, Dr. Anderson walked in. 

“I think you have hyperemesis gravaderim. I’m going to prescribe you dicligis. My instructions are to make sure your drinking plenty of water, try to wean yourself off any caffeine and eat small meals. Popcorn, crackers. Mint tea should help with the nausea as well.” She said, as the nurse from before walked in with discharge instructions, a needle and syringe. 

“Gonna give you a shot to help stop the nausea, alright hun?” she said. I nodded. 

She gave me a shot on my bicep, then covered the spot with a Bandaid. 

I heard my phone buzz as we were walking to the car. I felt the nausea slowly start to lessen as I got in. I buckled up and checked my phone. My landlord had let me know that I’d gotten a package via FedEx and it was sitting on my bed. 

“Ok, can we go to Walgreens to get this filled? My present from dad came in.” I said, glancing at Charles. 

“You know you said you were going to wait to open that until tomorrow, right dear?” he said. 

“Yeah.” I said, half distracted as I sent a text to dad letting him know that I’d gotten the package in.

How come youu didn’t get it yourself?- Dad

I woke up puking real bad this morning and my doctor’s office suggested I go to the ER. I’ll be fine. Going to the pharmacy now for my scrip.- me. 

What do they think is wrong?- Dad

Just a stomach bug-me 

I felt bad about the half truth, but I’d been giving little white lies to him for years, none that hurt him. I knew he would probably be happy when he found out. 

“What did you tell him?” Charles asked as we pulled up to Walgreens and got out, walking inside and towards the pharmacy area. 

“That I had a stomach bug? He will find out at the same time as your parents.” I told him. I walked to the drop off window, and dropped off the prescription. 

“Give us about 20 minutes?” the woman said with a grin as she glanced down at the scrip. 

“Sounds good.” I said. 

“Want a bottle of water?” Charles asked. I nodded. 

“K. Be right back.” He said, giving my forehead a kiss and then walked off. 

I *had* to tell someone. 

I checked to see if my bestie was on. 

This GOES NOWHERE, capiche?-me 

Yeah. Whats up?- Xi

You will have two new babies to cuddle sometime in the future?- Me   
I sent the ultrasound. 

HOLY FUCK! That’s awesome! I knew you two were meant to be.- Xi 

What’s your EDD?- Xi

September 9th, but with twins, I doubt I will go much past August- me

Trueee. But then again, you could have the same freak issue with these that you did with Kristal and grow a fuck ton in height.- Xi

True dat. I fucking hope not. Then you really will be hugging my tits. Perish the thought.- me. 

I’m not complaining, m’dear. Does Charles know?-Xi

He was with me in the ER when we found out. Woke up this morning puking so hard I had cookies coming outta my nose. I asked him to drive me to Southwest. Doc’s office was booked.-Me

…Ewww and OW.- Xi

Yeah. That was not fun. Obviously, they did a U/S.- Me 

“Mayhew.” The clerk said. 

Charles came back at that moment, a 1.20 out to pay for the scrip. 

I walked to the counter and signed. 

“Congratulations.” The clerk said with a smile. There was only one particular use for this medication. 

“Thank you.” I said, then followed my guy out to the car, and opened the lid on the bottle of water. 

I had my phone out, looking through Facebook when my phone went off with a 580 number. 

I answered.   
“Hello?” I answered. 

“Yes, this is Dr. Meza’s office. We just got your referral from Southwest. Can you come in Monday afternoon at 3:25? I see that you are a former patient, so you don’t need to come in super early, other than to fill out some minor stuff.” She said. 

“Wow. That was quick. I wasn’t expecting to get an appointment this fast. Monday at 3:25 sounds perfect.” I replied. 

“Well, in light of your previous history, AND the fact that this is a confirmed via trans-vaginal ultrasound twin pregnancy, Dr. Meza wants to start prenatal care as soon as humanly possible. We would have gotten you in this afternoon, but we are booked. That and we had a cancellation.” She said. 

“Let me guess, I’m already high risk.” I said. 

“Yep. As soon as the urine test came back positive, you were listed as high risk. Just due to being pregnant with the septum. But factor in twins AND a history of preeclampsia? We will be seeing you quite a bit.” She said. 

“Fun. Guess anything is possible. A woman president and I got pregnant, with twins, despite having PCOS. I really, REALLLY hope I don’t gain inches vertically this time.” I replied. 

“You grew in height with your last pregnancy?” She squeaked. 

“Went from 5’5 to 5’8 despite having stopped growing at 15. My OB at the time said it was rare, but it happened.” I replied. 

“Well, that was also over 10 years ago. Maybe you will, maybe you won’t.” she replied. 

“But, anyways, we look forwards to seeing you Monday afternoon.” She chirped. 

“Alright. Happy holidays.” I said.   
“Merry Christmas!” she said brightly. 

I hung up. 

“I need to call Family Med and let them know what happened. I don’t know if they still want to keep the appointment or not.” I said, looking at him. 

He nodded and drove us to his place with Adam. I saw the HHR in the driveway, so they were home. 

I dialed the number. It rang twice before Jaenine answered. 

“Hello, Family Medical!” 

“Hey Jaenine. I don’t know if Dr. Anderson has already informed you, but we know what the cause of the vomiting. I’m 6 weeks pregnant with twins. Do I still need to come in Tuesday?” I asked. 

“Yes, because we need to adjust your medication. Do you need a referral or did they already get ya squared away?” she asked. 

“I actually have an appointment with Meza Monday afternoon at 3:25.” Adam came out of the house and cocked his head to the side. 

“Wow, that was fast. But based on your history, that is totally understandable. Well, congratulations and enjoy your Christmas. How did your boyfriend take it?” she asked. 

“He’s happy. I think he’s in a bit of shock.” I said. Charles opened up the door and walked over to Adam, said something and gestured at me. Adam nodded and started tapping a toe in impatience. 

“That’s to be expected. But yeah, have a good one, Falyssa!” she said, then hung up. 

I sighed then opened the door, and stepped out. 

“So, why did he have to rush you to the ER?” Adam asked, worried. 

“Is Amanda up?” I asked. 

“Yeah, why?” he asked, confused as hell. 

“Because I want to say this in front of the both of you.” I said. 

“Come on in.” he said. 

I followed them inside as he went to get the cute blonde with lavender hair. 

“What is it?” Amanda asked, worried. 

I pulled out the ultrasound and handed it over, not saying a word. 

“Holy shit. That explains why you were blowing chunks. Congrats you guyyssss.” Adam said giving us both hugs. Amanda did the same. 

“Thank you! Freaked me the fuck out when I started puking, lemme tell ya. They gave me a shot and a scrip. 

“Well, it isn’t Phenergan or you’d be green at the gills or passed out.” Amanda said. 

“Oh, it wasn’t. It was… here.” I said, handing her the bottle. 

“Huh, never heard of it.” She said, handing it back. I stuffed it into my purse then took a sip of the water. 

“That’s both of us. I already have a OB appointment scheduled with Meza because this is high risk.” I replied. 

“Why? It’s just twins.” Adam said. 

“Prior history. I had preeclampsia with Kristal, so that’s strike one. I have a half inch septum in my uterus. That’s strike two. I’m pregnant with twins. Thus, I get to see Dr. Meza probably once a week. Thank GOD Comanche County Memorial is just up the road from me.” I said. 

“Oh. Good point. They would want to make sure you don’t have any… issues.” Amanda said. 

About 2 hours later, Charles dropped me off back home and told me to sleep. I nodded and did just that. 

Christmas afternoon found Charles and I at his parents, with me opening the big box from my dad. It was a bigger box, big enough for an Xbox One and then some.

“Hey dad, I’m going to put you on speaker phone, ok? This is a pretty big thing, so put me on speaker and have Troy in the room, too. K?” I said. 

“Troy, Thomas, Faith, Tara, Nikolai and David are all in the room. And you are now on speaker.” Dad said. 

“This also affects y’all, too.” I said, glancing at Richard, Ida, Cathlien, James, Sally, and the kids. 

“Alright.” James said. 

“Dad, I wasn’t entirely truthful about the verdict in the ER.” I said. 

“Ok.” Dad said. 

“I found out Friday morning that I’m 6 weeks pregnant with twins.” I said, fighting off tears. Ida just grinned. Cathlien squealed and hugged me. 

“You better start stockin’ up on diapers.” Dad said. 

“No shit.” I said with a nervous laugh. 

“Oh, that won’t be an issue.” Richard said, as Charles dropped to one knee. 

“I’d been planning on this before we found out. Obviously, we aren’t getting married before the babies are born. But Falyssa, will you do me the honor?” Charles asked, opening the ring box to show a beautiful silver Celtic knot surrounding a dark amethyst. 

“Yes, I absolutely will. You’re damn right we aren’t getting married before the babies are born! Beltane 2018. Save. The. Date.” I said. 

“What Beltane, mama?” I heard Niko ask. 

“Beltane is a sacred holiday right around May first.” Sally answered. 

“Ah. I was about to say, I have no idea, Roo.” Tara replied. 

“Thank you for the XboxOne guys, I really appreciate it.” I said. 

“Your welcome, baby girl. It’s a good thing you have that SUV, Charles. It will be needed. Desperately.” Dad said. 

“Oh, in a pinch, I can put two carseats in the back seat, dad. May not be the most pleasant of rides, but Sexy’ll get er done.” I said. 

“Heh. That is very true.” Dad said.


	2. Chapter 2

February 21st, I was starting to show just a tiny bit. And had as feared, grown an inch and a half. My hair was also growing. Right down to my butt. My trips to the salon every 2 months for trims were fun. Took 15 minutes between the rinse and the trim, and 45 to dry due to the thick, heavy wavy mess of hair that I was blessed with. 

I still hadn’t announced on Facebook yet, because I wanted to see what the gender was. This was TORTURE. But par for the course. 

At 2:30, I walked out to my car in a pair of shorts in deference to the unseasonably warm weather. It was fucking FEBRUARY, so why in the hell was it 78? I was still mildly sore from my Pound session with Jennifer. 

I got into the low slung white car that I was lovingly repairing. I listened for any odd creaks or squeaks signaling the dreaded failing ball joint, but didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. I popped a peppermint into my mouth, and smiled. I LOVED all things mint. I backed out of the driveway of the rent home I was in and headed towards the doc’s office. While it was BEAUTIFUL weather, I did NOT want to walk because my knees were achy due to the worsening of my arthritis. 

I walked into the office 4 minutes later and signed in. 

I sat down and smiled. I wished that Charles could be here, but he was working hell week, so he was sleeping. 

I got called back a short time later and stepped on the dreaded scale. To my shock and delight, I had LOST 8 pounds. In a week. Granted, the anti- puke meds weren’t all that great, so almost everything I ate came right back up and I was doing my Pound. 

“That’s not good. Are you TRYING to lose weight?” the nurse asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“The magical D pill isn’t helping much. As overweight as I am, I don’t think me losing a few pounds is going to hurt. Doc Meza said Pound was fine.” I said, somewhat defensive. 

“Ok, ok, no need to be so defensive. Let’s check your vitals.” She said. My blood pressure was a little low, but nothing unusual. Same with my temp. No alarms.   
“Alright, everything looks good so far. Dr. Meza will be with you in a few minutes.” She said with a smile. 

I lost 8 pounds. Down to under 215. Blood pressure looks perfect. Nurse bitched at me because of the weight loss.- Me

Dear, you’ve lost almost 30 pounds in two months. That’s a cause for concern :/- Charles

I can’t help that I can barely hold food down.- Me. 

I know, dear.- Charles. 

Just then, Dr. Meza knocked on the door, and stepped in. 

“You lost another 8 pounds. That’s not good, Falyssa. That’s 30 in 2 months. Are the pills not helping?” he asked in concern. 

“Not really. The only thing that I can hold down is Thin Mints cereal. It really sucks because I’m CRAVING a nice, plump, loaded baked potato from Crockett’s. But the smell of food in general sends me running for the nearest toilet. You’re not going to put me on bedrest, are you?” I asked in concern. 

“Not at this time. If you dip below 190, I will be forced to. Now, lay back, and shirt up.” He said. 

I did as requested. 

“Even though you’ve LOST weight, you have a visible belly. Not much, but there is some change.” He said, pressing in various spots. 

“You mean I will actually show visibly before eight and a half months this time? Say it ain’t so, doc.” I said dryly. 

He snorted then shook his head.   
“Oh yeah. I think you will be visible by right around March 16th, which is when you have your next ultrasound after this. Alright, ready to hear the babies’ heart beats?” he asked.

“Absofrigginlutely. I’ve waited SO long to be pregnant. I never thought I’d get to experience this again. So by all means.” I said. He put the Doppler wand low on my belly and the strong sounds of heart beats could be heard. 

“Ok, that’s baby a. And here is baby b.” he said. 

I wiped away a tear from hearing the sounds of my babies hearts beating strongly. 

“Ok, now that we’ve gotten to this point, I have some questions.” I said, sitting back up. 

“Alright, I will do my best to answer them.” He said. 

“Question number one. Will I develop pre-eclampsia?” I asked him. 

“You are at an elevated risk of it, yes, but right now, you aren’t showing any signs of it.” Dr. Meza responded. 

“Question number two. Will I continue growing this rapidly in height?” I asked. 

“More than likely. You’re an unusual case. Every pregnancy is different. Most women that get pregnant don’t grow for the second pregnancy, however, you are. At this rate, you will probably be 6’2 or 6’3 by the time you deliver.” Dr. Meza replied. 

“Holyyyy. Ok. Final question. If I do have the uterine rupture, how will I know? Is that something that ultrasound will reveal?” I asked. 

“Once we get to the 6 month point, that’s when we start really worrying about that. You may just have extra tissue, but normal thickness. That does happen.” He replied. 

“Am I good to keep up with my Pound?” I asked. 

“For the moment. See you next week.” He said, giving me a handshake. 

I was sitting on the chair in my bedroom in front of my TV, cruising around Yarra Valley and listening to music when my phone chirped, signaling an email. I tapped the keypad of my laptop and refreshed my email to see what I’d just received. 

thefabulouzMsJospill@Indegoot.com: Subject- Business proposition. 

I clicked on the email. I recognized Indegoot. That’s Shinedown’s management company. The only way they would be contacting me is because Brent gave them my email. 

Dear Ms. Mayhew, 

You gave Brent Smith a letter with your contact info and a very intriguing offer about a year and a half ago. He has been taking lessons on his own, however, his voice tutor thinks a personal voice coach on the road would be most beneficial to him. Due to your… unique talents and experiences, he personally requested you.   
Jake shared the Youtube cover you posted to Facebook with Brent, the Nightwish one. I must say, you certainly have the skills and talent to be up on a massive stage on your own. Simply beautiful handling of the unique intrincities of the song. Not to mention the way you subtly knocked down the accent so that we could understand the words. 

We will be calling to discuss this on the seventeenth at 2 pm. 

We have run extensive background checks on you. There is no reason why you would be ineligible for a passport and visa in time for the Book Of Souls tour next month. 

Just… just think about it. Both Bruce Dickenson and James Michael are also expressing interest in learning a few tips and tricks from you that can be applied to their own skills.

Sincerely,   
Mary Jo Spillane  
Tour Manager for Shinedown. 

The next day. 

I had an appointment scheduled for another ultrasound. This time the babies were big enough to determine gender and if twin-to-twin was an issue. 

I printed off the email because I wanted Dr. Meza’s opinion. Dad was mildly concerned, but he wanted the doctors opinion, as did Charles. 

“Alright, lets do this ultrasound. You are definitely showing. You aren’t wearing heels, but you are visibly taller. Wow.” The ultrasound tech gushed. 

“Yeah. Dr. Meza thinks it has something to do with the hCG affecting my pituitary gland. It’s not harmful to me, not like I’m developing a tumor or something.” I said, then leaned back against the bed. 

No trans-vaginal ultrasound wand required this time. Charles was pleased because it meant his love cave was safe. 

“Alright, mama and daddy, you ready to see the babies? You might get lucky and be able to see gender this time around.” She said. 

Charles squeezed my hands. 

“One amniotic sac. Identical twins. Both are growing at the same rate, same size. I see baby peen and vagina. Wow. This is INCREDIBLY rare, y’all. I have been doing ultrasounds on pregnant women for 30 years, and I have never seen this before.” She whispered. She took several snapshots and handed us the roll. 

“Well, now that we know what we are having, I think it’s safe to say we can announce to Facebook what we are having.” I said.   
“This is true.” Charles said. 

“Alright, Dr. Meza is ready for ya, hun.” The tech said. I followed her through several offices to an exam room. 

“Congratulations. You are officially a pregnancy that I will never forget. Your up to 195, and are topping out at 5’11. Not only is your BMI more normalized, but you have identical twins of both genders. That is INCREDIBLY rare. Blood pressure is perfect. I see with the weight gain that you are eating a bit more, which is great. I think you might end up at 6’4.” He gushed. 

“I wanted to show you something and get your opinion on this.” I said, handing him the letter. 

He unfold the paper and sat to read the email. 

“As long as you do NOT lift ANYTHING heavier than a laptop or your purse, I have no objections to this. You have my blessings. If you need me to write a letter to this band letting them know that you are very healthy and that flying at this stage won’t hurt, then I will do so. Heck, Iron Maiden is HUGE. Do you by chance have a copy of the cover? I want to watch.” He said. 

I nodded and pulled up the video on my phone, and handed it over. 

He sat and watched. 

“Wow. I never knew what a talented singer you were. Also, you said about a month ago you were worried you wouldn’t show. Because of the weight loss due to the extreme morning sickness, you are now at 27% on the BMI chart. That’s amazing. Due to that, you will be visibly pregnant by the time the show starts. Just let me know next week.” He said, patting me on the shoulder before he walked out. 

Charles and I went to Walmart so I could get a box of Thin Mints cereal and another half gallon of milk. 

“Eww, mommy, whats wrong with her boobs?” a little girl asked, pointing at my tits. I glanced down and gasped in horror. My milk came in and I was starting to seep. 

“Well, you have a human cow. I need boobie shields to soak this crap up.” I grumbled.   
Charles smirked and steered the cart towards the baby section so we could grab the shields. 

“That’s not funny.” I grumbled. 

“Oh, yeah it is. I could always, you know, drain you.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Not in public your not.” I replied. 

“Mmm, but we are heading back to your place. I will volunteer my milk drinking services due to how expensive these shields are. Wonder what caused the milk.” He pondered as we grabbed the cereal and milk. 

I thought about it. 

“Remember when we walked in and passed that crying baby? I felt my nipples tingle and then that kid said something. My milk never truly came in with Kristal.” I said thoughtfully as we got in line behind said child. The mother was too busy on her phone and her child was fucking hungry. The howl of the grumbly tummy. And she was fucking OBLIVIOUS. 

Charles and I looked at each other and then the clerk who shook her head. Stupid spoiled brat. Have a baby but be Captain Oblivious and ignore the poor baby whose screaming her head off. 

I thinned my lips as the girl bought her stuff then walked off. 

“You seem to have a bit of an issue.” The clerk said softly. 

“Yeah, apparently this pregnancy is FULL of surprises. Grow 4 inches in as many months, lose 30 pounds, experience the let down reflex at Walmart. And I’m showing. But seriously. Get off your phone and pay attention to yo kid.” I said. 

“How in the hell are you showing at 4 months? That’s unheard of.” The clerk said.   
“Twins.” I replied. 

“Wow. Do you know what your having?” she asked. 

“Something incredibly rare. So much that the ultra sound tech at Comanche county had never seen before in her 30 years of ultra sounds. Identical twins of both genders. A boy and a girl.” Charles beamed, very proud dad to be. 

He drove me back home, and I went into relax and nap. 

I had my phone volume all the way up and happened to be watching a video on youtube when my phone rang. It was a New York number. I immediately answered. 

“Hello?” I answered pleasantly. 

“Is this Falyssa?” I heard Brent’s voice loud and clear over the phone. 

“Yes it is.” I replied. My heard was beating like crazy and I felt little flutters down below. Ah, the babies were excited. 

“Have you given any thought to our proposition?” A crisp English voice asked. 

“Yes. However. There is something y’all need to know and consider. I’m 4 months pregnant with twins. With that being said, I had an appointment with my OB yesterday. He has no objection at all to the tour. As long as I don’t lift anything heavier than my laptop.” I replied. 

I heard silence. 

“I have no issue with that. I think that’s actually kinda cool.” Another voice answered. James Michael of Sixx: AM. 

“I agree. While I know that I should, I realize that you have no reason to lie or put your babies at risk.” Brent said. 

“Are there any sorts of special instructions to follow besides the light lifting requirement?” Bruce asked somewhat awkwardly. 

“At this point, no. However, he may want me to have my blood pressure checked a couple of times a week due to the pre-eclampsia risk. Had it with my daughter and am at an enhanced risk due to the twins.” I replied. 

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” Brent asked. 

“Yeah. This is an incredibly rare pregnancy. They were able to determine that I am having identical twins, a boy and a girl. That’s something like 1 in 10,000 sets of twins. Both seem to be growing at the same rate and are the same size right now. It’s also caused me to shoot up in height by 4 inches.” I replied. 

“Holy shit.” Bruce said. 

“Hun, do you know if there’s an airport nearby that can accept a 747-800?” James asked. 

“Uh, they just redid the runway here in Lawton and I think I remember seeing something about the FAA certifying it for international flights, which would imply being certified for a 747-800. One of those infrastructure enhancements that President Clinton put into place. For some reason, they needed Lawton to be able to land big ass planes.” I replied. 

“Wow. That means we can just pick ya up there and not have to worry about you going to OKC or Dallas. With Ed Force One, we have a bit more flexibility, shall we say, to most airlines. Hope you aren’t afraid of flying.” Bruce said. 

“So, is your boyfriend ok with the idea?” Brent asked. 

“My fiancé is fine with the idea. He’s even encouraging it.” I replied.   
“Will you be able to teach all three of them at once?” Mary Jo asked. 

“I don’t see why I couldn’t. It’s basic breathing. Everything else will fall into place.” I replied. 

“That was something I noticed with your cover. You seem so effortless, while I would have been all over the place, especially with all the wordiness of that damn song. Damn near flawless.” Bruce said. I blushed with the praise. One of metal’s most legendary vocalists is praising me and saying I’m nearly flawless. 

“The weird ass rhythym towards the end keeps throwing me off. No matter how many times I practice and do the song, I still flub words. Even after more than 2 years. I never had an issue with Jukka, with the exception of Scaretale. Something about that last verse throws me off every time and I lose a line.” I said. 

“Darlin’, that beat would throw anyone off. I don’t know how she does it. To me, the most impressive thing that I saw was the ability to flip styles and octaves at the drop of a hat.” Brent said. 

“Alright, so here’s the plan. You will be picked up on April 15th in Lawton. Now that we know the airport nearest you can handle the plane, we will make arrangements to block off a time to land, grab you and take off again. You will be getting an email in about an hour to get your visa and passport. Because of the background checks we did on your 30th birthday, your visa has already been approved. With the passport, the state department has already agreed to rush the passport. So fill that out, take it to the court house and get it notarized and submitted. Then, go to the post office and get a passport photo taken as well as a passbook.” Mary Jo said. 

“Wow. I do have one concern though. At my rate of growth, how am I to explain the inch of difference in height by the time we leave the US and return. Do I need to worry about Customs throwing a bitch fit?” I asked rather bluntly. I heard a snort. 

“Wow. Bitch fit. If this is something that is medically documented, bring a letter from your OB to explain that.” Brent replied. 

“He already offered to write a letter explaining the uniqueness of this pregnancy. When do I need to have everything submitted to the courthouse? I have an appointment with him next week.” I replied. 

“When you get off the phone with us, call his office and explain that you need the letter and see if he can write it by Tuesday.” Brent said. 

“Alright. I think I can manage that.” I replied. 

“Alright. We will let you go so you can do what you need. Just know that you will have an endless supply of snuggles and backrubs, and probably more than a few belly touches.” James said. 

“I am fine with that. My fiancé has taken to giving me awesome backrubs lately. Trying to stay away from medication right now.” I replied with a laugh. 

“Good. Alright, later, sweetie.” Brent said, as the others chimed in and then disconnected. 

I took a moment to process what just happened. 

I took a breath and called Dr. Meza’s office. 

“Memorial OB!” Jacklyn answered. 

“Hey Jacklyn, its Falyssa Mayhew.” 

“How are you doing today Ms. Mayhew? Do you need to speak with Dr. Meza?” she asked. 

“Yes actually. Everythings fine.” I replied. 

“Ok, I’m going to try to connect you with him.” She said. 

The line rang three times then he picked up. 

“Yes, this is Jose Meza.   
“Hi Dr. Meza. This is Falyssa Mayhew. My phone call went well. I do think I’m going to need you to write a letter though, just in case Customs throws a fit about my vertical growth. Is there any way you could explain that the pregnancy hormones are affecting my pituitary gland and have it written by Tuesday afternoon?” I asked. 

“Absolutely. I can have that done by 6 tonight if you’d like. I have no issues with that at all.” He said. 

“Alright! You rock as a doctor. I don’t know if I’ve mentioned that.” I said. 

“Why thank you. I gotta go, I have a patient. My office manager will give you a call once the letter is written.” He said. 

“Alright, that works.” I said. 

“Bye now.” He said, then hung up. 

After my phone acknowleged the disconnection, I noticed a message from Charles. 

Hey, dear. Hitting up Walmart on the way home. Do you need anything?- Charles. 

More Thin Mints cereal and more mint tea?- Me

Didn’t I buy you a box yesterday?- Charles

Yes, yes you did. However, I finished that this morning- Me. 

Seriously?- Charles 

Yup. Still dealing with the urge to hurl, and the mint settles my stomach. You knocked me up with yo super sperm- Me  
Fine. I’ll get you two boxes of cereal this time and a box of tea. How are you doing on milk?- Charles

Eh, ok. Phone call went good by the way. They are all cool with the twins. I have been promised an endless supply of backrubs and snuggles from all three bands.- Me

Heh. Kool. Do I need to take off to drive you to OKC?- Charles. 

Nope. Because Lawton- Fort Sill is now certified for international flights and jumbos, they will land here in town to pick me up. So that’s up to you if you want to take off or not.- Me

…When.- Charles 

April 15th-Me 

I’m actually off. That’s my 3 day. Carlos says hi.- Charles said. 

Tell him I said hai- Me 

Done- Charles

I love you. See you in around 3ish hours.- Me 

More like 4- Charles 

K- Me 

I had laid down to rest right then and was dozing when my phone rang. I squinted at the phone, and immediately yanked out the earplug and answered. 

“Hello?” I answered sleepily. 

“Hi Ms. Mayhew. This is Connie at Dr. Meza’s. I have your note waiting up front. All you gotta do is walk in and ask.” She said. 

“Alright. I’ll be in about 5:30. I was napping and I usually like a few minutes to wake up before driving.” I replied. 

“Sounds good. I’ll let the girls up front know.” She said, then hung up. 

I yawned and stretched, popping my spine in several places then sat up, and put my shoes on. 

I brushed out my hair and grabbed the keys and my purse and went to get the letter, and zipped it into my purse.


	3. Chapter 3

February 21st, I was starting to show just a tiny bit. And had as feared, grown an inch and a half. My hair was also growing. Right down to my butt. My trips to the salon every 2 months for trims were fun. Took 15 minutes between the rinse and the trim, and 45 to dry due to the thick, heavy wavy mess of hair that I was blessed with. 

I still hadn’t announced on Facebook yet, because I wanted to see what the gender was. This was TORTURE. But par for the course. 

At 2:30, I walked out to my car in a pair of shorts in deference to the unseasonably warm weather. It was fucking FEBRUARY, so why in the hell was it 78? I was still mildly sore from my Pound session with Jennifer. 

I got into the low slung white car that I was lovingly repairing. I listened for any odd creaks or squeaks signaling the dreaded failing ball joint, but didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. I popped a peppermint into my mouth, and smiled. I LOVED all things mint. I backed out of the driveway of the rent home I was in and headed towards the doc’s office. While it was BEAUTIFUL weather, I did NOT want to walk because my knees were achy due to the worsening of my arthritis. 

I walked into the office 4 minutes later and signed in. 

I sat down and smiled. I wished that Charles could be here, but he was working hell week, so he was sleeping. 

I got called back a short time later and stepped on the dreaded scale. To my shock and delight, I had LOST 8 pounds. In a week. Granted, the anti- puke meds weren’t all that great, so almost everything I ate came right back up and I was doing my Pound. 

“That’s not good. Are you TRYING to lose weight?” the nurse asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“The magical D pill isn’t helping much. As overweight as I am, I don’t think me losing a few pounds is going to hurt. Doc Meza said Pound was fine.” I said, somewhat defensive. 

“Ok, ok, no need to be so defensive. Let’s check your vitals.” She said. My blood pressure was a little low, but nothing unusual. Same with my temp. No alarms.   
“Alright, everything looks good so far. Dr. Meza will be with you in a few minutes.” She said with a smile. 

I lost 8 pounds. Down to under 215. Blood pressure looks perfect. Nurse bitched at me because of the weight loss.- Me

Dear, you’ve lost almost 30 pounds in two months. That’s a cause for concern :/- Charles

I can’t help that I can barely hold food down.- Me. 

I know, dear.- Charles. 

Just then, Dr. Meza knocked on the door, and stepped in. 

“You lost another 8 pounds. That’s not good, Falyssa. That’s 30 in 2 months. Are the pills not helping?” he asked in concern. 

“Not really. The only thing that I can hold down is Thin Mints cereal. It really sucks because I’m CRAVING a nice, plump, loaded baked potato from Crockett’s. But the smell of food in general sends me running for the nearest toilet. You’re not going to put me on bedrest, are you?” I asked in concern. 

“Not at this time. If you dip below 190, I will be forced to. Now, lay back, and shirt up.” He said. 

I did as requested. 

“Even though you’ve LOST weight, you have a visible belly. Not much, but there is some change.” He said, pressing in various spots. 

“You mean I will actually show visibly before eight and a half months this time? Say it ain’t so, doc.” I said dryly. 

He snorted then shook his head.   
“Oh yeah. I think you will be visible by right around March 16th, which is when you have your next ultrasound after this. Alright, ready to hear the babies’ heart beats?” he asked.

“Absofrigginlutely. I’ve waited SO long to be pregnant. I never thought I’d get to experience this again. So by all means.” I said. He put the Doppler wand low on my belly and the strong sounds of heart beats could be heard. 

“Ok, that’s baby a. And here is baby b.” he said. 

I wiped away a tear from hearing the sounds of my babies hearts beating strongly. 

“Ok, now that we’ve gotten to this point, I have some questions.” I said, sitting back up. 

“Alright, I will do my best to answer them.” He said. 

“Question number one. Will I develop pre-eclampsia?” I asked him. 

“You are at an elevated risk of it, yes, but right now, you aren’t showing any signs of it.” Dr. Meza responded. 

“Question number two. Will I continue growing this rapidly in height?” I asked. 

“More than likely. You’re an unusual case. Every pregnancy is different. Most women that get pregnant don’t grow for the second pregnancy, however, you are. At this rate, you will probably be 6’2 or 6’3 by the time you deliver.” Dr. Meza replied. 

“Holyyyy. Ok. Final question. If I do have the uterine rupture, how will I know? Is that something that ultrasound will reveal?” I asked. 

“Once we get to the 6 month point, that’s when we start really worrying about that. You may just have extra tissue, but normal thickness. That does happen.” He replied. 

“Am I good to keep up with my Pound?” I asked. 

“For the moment. See you next week.” He said, giving me a handshake. 

I was sitting on the chair in my bedroom in front of my TV, cruising around Yarra Valley and listening to music when my phone chirped, signaling an email. I tapped the keypad of my laptop and refreshed my email to see what I’d just received. 

thefabulouzMsJospill@Indegoot.com: Subject- Business proposition. 

I clicked on the email. I recognized Indegoot. That’s Shinedown’s management company. The only way they would be contacting me is because Brent gave them my email. 

Dear Ms. Mayhew, 

You gave Brent Smith a letter with your contact info and a very intriguing offer about a year and a half ago. He has been taking lessons on his own, however, his voice tutor thinks a personal voice coach on the road would be most beneficial to him. Due to your… unique talents and experiences, he personally requested you.   
Jake shared the Youtube cover you posted to Facebook with Brent, the Nightwish one. I must say, you certainly have the skills and talent to be up on a massive stage on your own. Simply beautiful handling of the unique intrincities of the song. Not to mention the way you subtly knocked down the accent so that we could understand the words. 

We will be calling to discuss this on the seventeenth at 2 pm. 

We have run extensive background checks on you. There is no reason why you would be ineligible for a passport and visa in time for the Book Of Souls tour next month. 

Just… just think about it. Both Bruce Dickenson and James Michael are also expressing interest in learning a few tips and tricks from you that can be applied to their own skills.

Sincerely,   
Mary Jo Spillane  
Tour Manager for Shinedown.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day. 

I had an appointment scheduled for another ultrasound. This time the babies were big enough to determine gender and if twin-to-twin was an issue. 

I printed off the email because I wanted Dr. Meza’s opinion. Dad was mildly concerned, but he wanted the doctors opinion, as did Charles. 

“Alright, lets do this ultrasound. You are definitely showing. You aren’t wearing heels, but you are visibly taller. Wow.” The ultrasound tech gushed. 

“Yeah. Dr. Meza thinks it has something to do with the hCG affecting my pituitary gland. It’s not harmful to me, not like I’m developing a tumor or something.” I said, then leaned back against the bed. 

No trans-vaginal ultrasound wand required this time. Charles was pleased because it meant his love cave was safe. 

“Alright, mama and daddy, you ready to see the babies? You might get lucky and be able to see gender this time around.” She said. 

Charles squeezed my hands. 

“One amniotic sac. Identical twins. Both are growing at the same rate, same size. I see baby peen and vagina. Wow. This is INCREDIBLY rare, y’all. I have been doing ultrasounds on pregnant women for 30 years, and I have never seen this before.” She whispered. She took several snapshots and handed us the roll. 

“Well, now that we know what we are having, I think it’s safe to say we can announce to Facebook what we are having.” I said.   
“This is true.” Charles said. 

“Alright, Dr. Meza is ready for ya, hun.” The tech said. I followed her through several offices to an exam room. 

“Congratulations. You are officially a pregnancy that I will never forget. Your up to 195, and are topping out at 5’11. Not only is your BMI more normalized, but you have identical twins of both genders. That is INCREDIBLY rare. Blood pressure is perfect. I see with the weight gain that you are eating a bit more, which is great. I think you might end up at 6’4.” He gushed. 

“I wanted to show you something and get your opinion on this.” I said, handing him the letter. 

He unfold the paper and sat to read the email. 

“As long as you do NOT lift ANYTHING heavier than a laptop or your purse, I have no objections to this. You have my blessings. If you need me to write a letter to this band letting them know that you are very healthy and that flying at this stage won’t hurt, then I will do so. Heck, Iron Maiden is HUGE. Do you by chance have a copy of the cover? I want to watch.” He said. 

I nodded and pulled up the video on my phone, and handed it over. 

He sat and watched. 

“Wow. I never knew what a talented singer you were. Also, you said about a month ago you were worried you wouldn’t show. Because of the weight loss due to the extreme morning sickness, you are now at 27% on the BMI chart. That’s amazing. Due to that, you will be visibly pregnant by the time the show starts. Just let me know next week.” He said, patting me on the shoulder before he walked out. 

Charles and I went to Walmart so I could get a box of Thin Mints cereal and another half gallon of milk. 

“Eww, mommy, whats wrong with her boobs?” a little girl asked, pointing at my tits. I glanced down and gasped in horror. My milk came in and I was starting to seep. 

“Well, you have a human cow. I need boobie shields to soak this crap up.” I grumbled.   
Charles smirked and steered the cart towards the baby section so we could grab the shields. 

“That’s not funny.” I grumbled. 

“Oh, yeah it is. I could always, you know, drain you.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Not in public your not.” I replied. 

“Mmm, but we are heading back to your place. I will volunteer my milk drinking services due to how expensive these shields are. Wonder what caused the milk.” He pondered as we grabbed the cereal and milk. 

I thought about it. 

“Remember when we walked in and passed that crying baby? I felt my nipples tingle and then that kid said something. My milk never truly came in with Kristal.” I said thoughtfully as we got in line behind said child. The mother was too busy on her phone and her child was fucking hungry. The howl of the grumbly tummy. And she was fucking OBLIVIOUS. 

Charles and I looked at each other and then the clerk who shook her head. Stupid spoiled brat. Have a baby but be Captain Oblivious and ignore the poor baby whose screaming her head off. 

I thinned my lips as the girl bought her stuff then walked off. 

“You seem to have a bit of an issue.” The clerk said softly. 

“Yeah, apparently this pregnancy is FULL of surprises. Grow 4 inches in as many months, lose 30 pounds, experience the let down reflex at Walmart. And I’m showing. But seriously. Get off your phone and pay attention to yo kid.” I said. 

“How in the hell are you showing at 4 months? That’s unheard of.” The clerk said.   
“Twins.” I replied. 

“Wow. Do you know what your having?” she asked. 

“Something incredibly rare. So much that the ultra sound tech at Comanche county had never seen before in her 30 years of ultra sounds. Identical twins of both genders. A boy and a girl.” Charles beamed, very proud dad to be. 

He drove me back home, and I went into relax and nap. 

I had my phone volume all the way up and happened to be watching a video on youtube when my phone rang. It was a New York number. I immediately answered. 

“Hello?” I answered pleasantly. 

“Is this Falyssa?” I heard Brent’s voice loud and clear over the phone. 

“Yes it is.” I replied. My heard was beating like crazy and I felt little flutters down below. Ah, the babies were excited. 

“Have you given any thought to our proposition?” A crisp English voice asked. 

“Yes. However. There is something y’all need to know and consider. I’m 4 months pregnant with twins. With that being said, I had an appointment with my OB yesterday. He has no objection at all to the tour. As long as I don’t lift anything heavier than my laptop.” I replied. 

I heard silence. 

“I have no issue with that. I think that’s actually kinda cool.” Another voice answered. James Michael of Sixx: AM. 

“I agree. While I know that I should, I realize that you have no reason to lie or put your babies at risk.” Brent said. 

“Are there any sorts of special instructions to follow besides the light lifting requirement?” Bruce asked somewhat awkwardly. 

“At this point, no. However, he may want me to have my blood pressure checked a couple of times a week due to the pre-eclampsia risk. Had it with my daughter and am at an enhanced risk due to the twins.” I replied. 

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” Brent asked. 

“Yeah. This is an incredibly rare pregnancy. They were able to determine that I am having identical twins, a boy and a girl. That’s something like 1 in 10,000 sets of twins. Both seem to be growing at the same rate and are the same size right now. It’s also caused me to shoot up in height by 4 inches.” I replied. 

“Holy shit.” Bruce said. 

“Hun, do you know if there’s an airport nearby that can accept a 747-800?” James asked. 

“Uh, they just redid the runway here in Lawton and I think I remember seeing something about the FAA certifying it for international flights, which would imply being certified for a 747-800. One of those infrastructure enhancements that President Trump put into place. For some reason, they needed Lawton to be able to land big ass planes.” I replied. 

“Wow. That means we can just pick ya up there and not have to worry about you going to OKC or Dallas. With Ed Force One, we have a bit more flexibility, shall we say, to most airlines. Hope you aren’t afraid of flying.” Bruce said. 

“So, is your boyfriend ok with the idea?” Brent asked. 

“My fiancé is fine with the idea. He’s even encouraging it.” I replied.   
“Will you be able to teach all three of them at once?” Mary Jo asked. 

“I don’t see why I couldn’t. It’s basic breathing. Everything else will fall into place.” I replied. 

“That was something I noticed with your cover. You seem so effortless, while I would have been all over the place, especially with all the wordiness of that damn song. Damn near flawless.” Bruce said. I blushed with the praise. One of metal’s most legendary vocalists is praising me and saying I’m nearly flawless. 

“The weird ass rhythym towards the end keeps throwing me off. No matter how many times I practice and do the song, I still flub words. Even after more than 2 years. I never had an issue with Jukka, with the exception of Scaretale. Something about that last verse throws me off every time and I lose a line.” I said. 

“Darlin’, that beat would throw anyone off. I don’t know how she does it. To me, the most impressive thing that I saw was the ability to flip styles and octaves at the drop of a hat.” Brent said. 

“Alright, so here’s the plan. You will be picked up on April 15th in Lawton. Now that we know the airport nearest you can handle the plane, we will make arrangements to block off a time to land, grab you and take off again. You will be getting an email in about an hour to get your visa and passport. Because of the background checks we did on your 30th birthday, your visa has already been approved. With the passport, the state department has already agreed to rush the passport. So fill that out, take it to the court house and get it notarized and submitted. Then, go to the post office and get a passport photo taken as well as a passbook.” Mary Jo said. 

“Wow. I do have one concern though. At my rate of growth, how am I to explain the inch of difference in height by the time we leave the US and return. Do I need to worry about Customs throwing a bitch fit?” I asked rather bluntly. I heard a snort. 

“Wow. Bitch fit. If this is something that is medically documented, bring a letter from your OB to explain that.” Brent replied. 

“He already offered to write a letter explaining the uniqueness of this pregnancy. When do I need to have everything submitted to the courthouse? I have an appointment with him next week.” I replied. 

“When you get off the phone with us, call his office and explain that you need the letter and see if he can write it by Tuesday.” Brent said. 

“Alright. I think I can manage that.” I replied. 

“Alright. We will let you go so you can do what you need. Just know that you will have an endless supply of snuggles and backrubs, and probably more than a few belly touches.” James said. 

“I am fine with that. My fiancé has taken to giving me awesome backrubs lately. Trying to stay away from medication right now.” I replied with a laugh. 

“Good. Alright, later, sweetie.” Brent said, as the others chimed in and then disconnected. 

I took a moment to process what just happened. 

I took a breath and called Dr. Meza’s office. 

“Memorial OB!” Jacklyn answered. 

“Hey Jacklyn, its Falyssa Mayhew.” 

“How are you doing today Ms. Mayhew? Do you need to speak with Dr. Meza?” she asked. 

“Yes actually. Everythings fine.” I replied. 

“Ok, I’m going to try to connect you with him.” She said. 

The line rang three times then he picked up. 

“Yes, this is Jose Meza.   
“Hi Dr. Meza. This is Falyssa Mayhew. My phone call went well. I do think I’m going to need you to write a letter though, just in case Customs throws a fit about my vertical growth. Is there any way you could explain that the pregnancy hormones are affecting my pituitary gland and have it written by Tuesday afternoon?” I asked. 

“Absolutely. I can have that done by 6 tonight if you’d like. I have no issues with that at all.” He said. 

“Alright! You rock as a doctor. I don’t know if I’ve mentioned that.” I said. 

“Why thank you. I gotta go, I have a patient. My office manager will give you a call once the letter is written.” He said. 

“Alright, that works.” I said. 

“Bye now.” He said, then hung up. 

After my phone acknowleged the disconnection, I noticed a message from Charles. 

Hey, dear. Hitting up Walmart on the way home. Do you need anything?- Charles. 

More Thin Mints cereal and more mint tea?- Me

Didn’t I buy you a box yesterday?- Charles

Yes, yes you did. However, I finished that this morning- Me. 

Seriously?- Charles 

Yup. Still dealing with the urge to hurl, and the mint settles my stomach. You knocked me up with yo super sperm- Me  
Fine. I’ll get you two boxes of cereal this time and a box of tea. How are you doing on milk?- Charles

Eh, ok. Phone call went good by the way. They are all cool with the twins. I have been promised an endless supply of backrubs and snuggles from all three bands.- Me

Heh. Kool. Do I need to take off to drive you to OKC?- Charles. 

Nope. Because Lawton- Fort Sill is now certified for international flights and jumbos, they will land here in town to pick me up. So that’s up to you if you want to take off or not.- Me

…When.- Charles 

April 15th-Me 

I’m actually off. That’s my 3 day. Carlos says hi.- Charles said. 

Tell him I said hai- Me 

Done- Charles

I love you. See you in around 3ish hours.- Me 

More like 4- Charles 

K- Me 

I had laid down to rest right then and was dozing when my phone rang. I squinted at the phone, and immediately yanked out the earplug and answered. 

“Hello?” I answered sleepily. 

“Hi Ms. Mayhew. This is Connie at Dr. Meza’s. I have your note waiting up front. All you gotta do is walk in and ask.” She said. 

“Alright. I’ll be in about 5:30. I was napping and I usually like a few minutes to wake up before driving.” I replied. 

“Sounds good. I’ll let the girls up front know.” She said, then hung up. 

I yawned and stretched, popping my spine in several places then sat up, and put my shoes on. 

I brushed out my hair and grabbed the keys and my purse and went to get the letter, and zipped it into my purse.


End file.
